1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus that copies a shape of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in the field of, e.g., inspection, measurement, or machining, a copying apparatus which copies a surface is used. For example, there is provided an ultrasonic flaw detection apparatus which is moved up and down along a surface shape of a dummy sample to thereby move up and down along a surface shape of a sample when the dummy sample that simulates the surface shape of the sample is provided (see, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-242087).
However, the above-described copying apparatus must grasp a shape of a target workpiece in advance, and preparation for a part of each workpiece to be copied must be made. Therefore, in such a copying apparatus, since a part to be copied is dependent on a shape of a workpiece, the workpiece cannot be freely changed.